


La manera de hacer las cosas de Lee

by Tenshiko_KuTe



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 08:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2143812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenshiko_KuTe/pseuds/Tenshiko_KuTe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tenten está preocupada porque ha cometido el error de besar a su mejor amigo: Lee, pero la preocupación deja paso a un monumental enfado cuando él le pide ayudar para conquistar a una chica ¿Pero ahora de que va?</p>
            </blockquote>





	La manera de hacer las cosas de Lee

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes que salen en esta historia no son míos, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo los he utilizado para, con todo mi cariño, hacer un one-shot al carismático Rock Lee, claro, que si no os gusta, si es culpa mía.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer.

Tenten entró en el aula con miedo, esperaba que él no estuviera allí, no quería enfrentarse a tener que saludarle, esperaba no verle, que le hubiera entrado dolor de muelas o cualquier cosa, o que llegase tarde, así ella disimularía, haría que estaba estudiando para no mirarle.

Pero estaba allí, de pie y encima apoyado en su mesa, podía al menos estar entretenido hablando con Naruto o intentando llamar la atención de "su" Sakura, como hacía siempre… pero no… tenía que estar apoyado en su mesa.

Bien, pues ella era una chica valiente, que demonios, no iba a amedrentarse, pasase lo que pasase no iba a perder su sonrisa… a lo mejor no era tan malo, total, alguna vez tendría que enfrentarse a lo que había pasado, era mejor que fuese cuanto antes.

Con paso firme se acercó a su mesa por el lado contrario de donde Lee estaba apoyado y colocó encima su cartera.

\- ¡Tenten! - la saludó muy eufórico Lee - ¡Ya era hora! ¡Pensé que no ibas a venir! Te estuve esperando en la esquina de siempre ¿Qué te ha retrasado tanto?

Le miró algo confusa ¿Así que había estado esperándola como cada día para venir juntos al instituto? ¿Estaba actuando como si nada hubiese pasado?

\- Me entretuve - sonrió aliviada, estaba claro que Rock Lee siempre sería el mismo, dulce y encantador ¿cómo podría haber gente que no viera lo maravillosa persona que era? ¿Cómo podía ella haber pensado que estaría enfadado?

\- Necesito tu ayuda - En ese preciso momento la profesora entraba en el aula - Bueno, luego te lo cuento.

Lee se marchó a su asiento dejando a Tenten más tranquila, sin miedo ya a enfrentarse a él pero a la vez intrigada ¿para que necesitaría su ayuda?

La clase comenzó y Tenten miraba distraída a través de la ventana, llovía, igual que el día anterior… maldita lluvia, si ayer no hubiese llovido seguramente no hubiese pasado nada.

Tenten y Lee eran muy amigos, se conocían ya desde hacía años y tenían esa complicidad que se tiene con un amigo con el que se han compartido innumerables momentos, buenos y malos. Lee era un chico impulsivo, siempre dispuesto a cualquier cosa sin medir las consecuencias de sus actos, solía meterse en muchos líos debido a esa impetuosidad suya y Tenten le regañaba continuamente… pero eran amigos… quizás demasiado amigos. Tantos años de amistad habían conseguido que surgiera un gran cariño entre ellos ¿cariño? ¿Era cariño? Sería cariño… Tenten le apreciaba… le quería… si, de pronto un día se dio cuenta de que le quería, de que ese cariño había ido dejando paso a otro sentimiento, más profundo, más intenso… se dio cuenta cuando de repente sintió celos al pensar que Sakura podría algún día terminar por hacerle caso. Lo malo es que enamorarte de un amigo puede terminar por estropear esa amistad.

Lee tampoco atendía en clase, normalmente era un chico muy aplicado y ponía todo su interés y atención en lo que el profesor decía, pero hoy no podía, lo único que podía hacer era mirar a Tenten, desde su posición solo podía ver su cabeza coronada con aquellos graciosos moñitos y como si de algo hipnótico se tratara, no podía apartar su vista de ellos.

Rock Lee no era un chico como el resto de los de su clase y él lo sabía. Le había costado mucho esfuerzo conseguir superar curso tras curso, sin repetir ni uno… muchas horas de academia privada ¿y para qué? Pues simplemente para estar en el mismo curso que sus amigos… en el mismo curso que Tenten.

Cuando era pequeño y comenzó primaria comenzó su lucha. No se le daba bien, era incapaz de aprender a leer, se esforzaba, él siempre ha sido un luchador y ya desde niño intentaba ser como cualquier niño, si ellos aprendían a leer ¿por qué a él le costaba tanto? ¿Por qué no comprendía las letras? ¿Por qué no era capaz de escribir como los demás? Siendo tan pequeño, lo único que sabía era que sus compañeros leían y él no avanzaba nada, que se reían de él y le llamaban "tonto".

Lo que a Lee le pasaba era muy sencillo, no era nada grave, él no era tonto, ni cortito, ni lento, simplemente era disléxico ¿Cómo nadie se había dado cuenta antes?

A partir de ese momento, todo tuvo sentido para él, en su mente las letras bailaban y se ordenaban como les apetecía, por eso nunca entendía lo que leía y necesitaba releer las frases una y otra vez, por eso, al escribir juntaba palabras, las separaba, las cambiaba de orden… él no era tonto, solo necesitaba que le ayudasen a ordenar las letras en su cabeza.

Aún así, a pesar de saber lo que le pasaba, luchar contra la dislexia no fue tan fácil. Años estuvo acudiendo a clases especiales y mucho esfuerzo por su parte… Era esa faceta de Lee la que Tenten admiraba tanto, su esfuerzo, su deseo de superación y no rendirse nunca.

Precisamente el día anterior, Lee había hecho una exposición delante de toda la clase hablando de la dislexia… era una exposición sobre un tema libre y él escogió el que mejor conocía, aprovechó de paso para dar un claro ejemplo a los demás alumnos de su coraje y su afán de superación.

Tenten seguía mirando a través de la ventana, recordaba lo emocionante que fue la exposición de Lee del día anterior, como le aplaudieron y lo orgullosa que se sintió de ser su amiga… De pronto, en su mente aparecieron aquellas imágenes y volvió el recuerdo…

" _Habían terminado las clases. Tenten, paraguas en mano se acercó a Lee._

_\- Está lloviendo - le dijo - ¿No has traído paraguas?_

_Lee asomó su cabeza por la ventana._

_\- No tiene pinta de parar - habló alegre el chico - Hoy me toca correr._

_\- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? Yo si tengo paraguas._

_\- No hace falta… en una carrera llego._

_\- Bueno, al menos ven conmigo hasta mi portal, eso te ahorrarás._

_\- ¿No te molesta?_

_\- ¡Que tonto eres! ¡Si me molestase no te lo diría! ¿Qué? ¿Me acompañas o no?_

_Caminaron en silencio, realmente a ninguno de los dos se le ocurría que decir, iban muy juntos, para mayor comodidad era Lee quien sujetaba el paraguas y Tenten se había agarrado de su brazo… puede que no quisieran hablar por miedo a romper aquel mágico momento: los dos caminando despacio, sintiéndose tan cercanos._

_Al llegar al portal de Tenten se detuvieron y giraron quedando uno frente al otro, muy cerca, mirándose fijamente y aún sin atreverse a hablar. Fue en ese momento, cuando dejándose llevar por un extraño impulso que la dominó, Tenten acercó sus labios a los del chico y le besó. Y no fue un beso corto o leve, no, fue un beso intenso y apasionado._

_El paraguas se escurrió de la mano de Lee cayendo al suelo y dejando de cumplir su cometido, la lluvia comenzó a caer sobre ellos golpeando suavemente sus rostros. Lee no sabía como reaccionar, ni que hacer, su mente había bloqueado cualquier otra cosa que no fuera sentir el calor de los labios de Tenten en los suyos y justo cuando parecía recuperar el control de su cuerpo y decidió responder aquel beso, en ese preciso momento, Tenten se separó de él._

_Lee la miró confundido, sin entender lo que pasaba y sin aún creérselo. Tenten evitaba mirarle, su rostro estaba tildado por un ligero color carmesí._

_No habló, se limitó a agacharse y coger el paraguas del suelo para entregárselo de nuevo a él._

_\- Toma, llévatelo, mañana me lo devuelves._

_Y entró apresurada en el portal, dejando a Lee, perplejo, con el paraguas en la mano y una estúpida sonrisa en los labios._

\- Bueno ¿para qué necesitas mi ayuda? - le dijo en un cambio de clases.

\- ¡Ah! Si… es que quiero quedar con una chica y necesito que me asesores.

Tenten se quedó helada ¿Ahora le decía que iba a salir con una chica?

\- ¡Eh! ¡Tenten! ¿Me ayudarás o no?

\- ¿En qué quieres que te ayude? - le gritó con bastante mal tono.

\- Pues… tú eres una chica… dime como puedo hacerlo.

\- ¿Quieres que te diga como pedirle salir a una chica? ¿Crees que eso lo se yo? Para tu información, zoquete, nunca le he pedido una cita a una chica.

\- Pero eres una chica ¿no? Sabrás las cosas que te gustan.

Por toda respuesta Tenten le propinó una enorme colleja.

\- ¡Eres tonto Lee! ¡Más tonto y no naces! - y volvió a su asiento.

En el siguiente cambio de clase, Lee volvió a insistir.

\- Por favor, Tenten, tienes que ayudarme.

\- ¿Pero ayudarte a qué? - le gritó

\- Tú eres una chica y sabes lo que le gusta a las chicas.

\- ¿Y?

\- Es que quiero hacer las cosas bien ¿A ti como te gustaría que te pidieran salir?

\- Creo que eres aún más tonto de lo que pensaba.

\- ¿Cómo te gustaría que apareciera tu príncipe azul?

Tenten se levantó muy molesta, a punto estaba de ponerle las manos en el cuello y apretar, pero se contuvo y respiró hondo.

\- Cómprale un ramo de flores - susurró.

\- ¿Flores? ¿A ti te gustan las flores?

\- Y un peluche.

\- ¿Un peluche?

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¡A mi me gustan los peluches! ¿No me pueden gustar los peluches?

\- No… si… ¿Quedamos esta tarde a las cinco?

\- ¿Qué? - esta vez el grito de Tenten retumbó por toda la clase, eso ya era el colmo de lo que tenía que oír.

\- Para que me ayudes.

\- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué te pague las flores? ¿O que le pida salir en tu nombre? Mira… aléjate antes de que no pueda controlarme y… ¡Vete y no me hables en todo el día!

Eso era el colmo, estaba bien que actuase como si el día anterior no hubiera pasado nada pero pedirle ayuda para conseguir una cita ya era pasarse.

Tenten pasó el resto del día intentando olvidar aquella desagradable petición, es que Lee era tonto, pero muy tonto ¿Por qué pensaría que le había besado? ¿No podía pensar que sentía algo por él? ¿Y por qué era tan desconsiderado? Eso era como hacerle una herida y echar sal en ella.

En su casa, Tenten se sentó frente al televisor con un enorme bol de helado de chocolate dispuesta a ahogar sus penas en él, siempre había oído decir que el chocolate hace que una persona se siente mejor… pues a ver si era verdad, la tristeza a lo mejor la aliviaba ¿pero aliviaría el mal humor?

Miró el reloj, eran las cinco menos cinco. Rabiosa hundió la cuchara en el helado.

\- ¡Imbécil! - gruñó.

Sonó el telefonillo de su casa. Al momento oyó la voz de su madre.

\- Tenten, es Lee, dice que bajes.

\- ¡Dile que se pierda! - bufó.

Pasaron unos segundos.

\- Que dice que bajes, que te tiene que enseñar algo y que no se va a ir de la puerta hasta que bajes.

¡Y sería capaz! ¡Bien le conocía! Soltó el bol en la mesa y se levantó. Gruñendo bajó las escaleras y abrió el portal: allí estaba Lee, vestido con unos jeans y una camisa blanca con rayas azules que, sin duda, le quedaba muy bien y llevando en una mano un precioso ramo de rosas blancas y rojas y en la otra un peluche de un osito panda con un enorme lazo en el cuello.

\- ¿Qué quieres? Estas muy guapo, un ramo precioso y un peluche muy bonito ¿Te vale ya?

\- Me alegra que te guste.

\- Vale, ya tienes mi aprobación, lárgate a declarar tu amor a… quien sea.

\- No puedo.

\- ¿Quieres que vaya contigo y me declaro por ti?

\- No.

\- Pues entonces… que tengas suerte.

\- Es que no puedo irme.

\- ¿Qué quieres ahora? ¿No sabes dónde llevarla?

\- Pensaba preguntarle a ella.

\- ¿Entonces que te pasa? ¿No sabes dónde vive?

\- No… si lo se.

\- Pues lárgate de una vez o se estropearan las flores.

\- ¿Te gustan?

Tenten bajó la vista muy desanimada.

\- Son preciosas… vete… será muy tonta si no te hace caso.

\- Me alegra que te gusten… porque son para ti.

Tenten alzó la vista rápidamente y le miró interrogativa.

\- Son para ti - repitió Lee con voz temblorosa - Y el peluche también.

\- Pe… pero…

\- Me gustas Tenten, me gustas mucho, no me había dado cuenta pero creo que hace mucho tiempo que me gustas… Por favor ¿Querrías salir conmigo?

\- ¿Yo te gusto?

Lee la miraba lleno de miedo, esperando sus burlas de un momento a otro.

\- ¿Y Sakura? ¿No estabas enamorado de ella?

\- Ayer me di cuenta de que lo que siento por ti es algo que no siento por nadie… ¿No quieres darme una oportunidad?

Tenten nerviosa no sabía si reír o llorar.

\- ¿Te estoy ofendiendo? ¿No crees que puedo llegar a gustarte?

\- ¡Pero mira que eres tonto! - dijo arrebatándole el ramo y el peluche.

Y de nuevo, sin poder evitarlo volvió a juntar sus labios con aquellos que esta vez no dudaron un instante en responder.


End file.
